


in time

by kinpika



Series: signed, sealed, delivered [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M, and the spying, and the way natasha is flicking her hair all up in here, rowan is Done™ with the awkward tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Rowan had read more than enough literature to know what that meant. Clearing her throat, she adds on: “Reallygood friends.”





	in time

**Author's Note:**

> In my own sort of canon, I actually had the Weird sisters there (I mentioned Myron in an earlier fic) and lo and behold! The game has an event! It actually pulled me back in full-time lmfao
> 
> Short fic, Rowan POV, about her two dumbass friends and their feelings (and Myron, sorry dude)

In my own sort of canon, I actually had the Weird sisters there (I mentioned Myron in an earlier fic) and lo and behold! The game has an event! It actually pulled me back in full-time lmfao

Short fic, Rowan POV, about her two dumbass friends and their feelings (and Myron, sorry dude)

It’s Rowan who finds Charlie first, peering down the staircase at the forming crowd. And she’s not surprised to see the look on his face, a mix of annoyance and interest, as they hear an amount of laughter and muffled words.

With a quick look, Rowan catches how Natasha shakes her hair out, fingers running through dark locks, and how one particular Weird Sister leans in. She thinks that it might be Myron, judging by the mop of hair, but couldn’t be too sure from this angle.

“What are you doing, Charlie?” 

He jumps a good six feet out of his skin, only to shush Rowan and pull her down. Crouching now, the both of them, staring through the railing. “You’re going to get us seen!”

 _Spying_. Natasha had been rubbing off on Charlie, apparently. Raising her brows, Rowan proceeds to push her glasses up, and give Charlie a _very_ pointed look. “Seriously? They’re good friends, you know.”

There’s a giggle from Natasha, and Rowan had read more than enough literature to know what that meant. Clearing her throat, she adds on: “ _Really_ good friends.”

Charlie makes a huffing noise, a rolling his shoulders kind of response. One that suggested he had taken what she had said under advisement, but would not take it into absolute consideration until further notice. Which was fine, Charlie was free to do as he pleased. But perhaps eavesdropping on their friend was not the appropriate course of action.

And people wondered why Rowan sometimes kept out of this stuff. All too emotionally stunted to talk about it, clearly. Penny had made some handwavey kind of comment the other night, about Natasha spending an awful lot of time around Myron Wagtail, and now here Charlie was. Lurking. Of course Natasha had divulged many a few things in the past few years, never mind the fleeting crushes on several people in their group, and a few other people in their year and above, but Rowan had seen the looks shared between Charlie and Natasha.

But she had especially noticed how they seemed absolutely oblivious to the other person. Clearly, Natasha was making some attempt to move on here. Apparently the summer with her father had enlightened her about romance, or whatever she was singing about in the first week back.

Rowan shook her head then. That didn’t matter now really, did it? Natasha was getting cozy with Myron, Charlie was too wound up and promptly ignoring Rowan, and she was just sitting there. With a sigh, Rowan stands, gives Charlie one final look, and calls down. “Natasha! You got time to go over our potions work?”

Charlie goes a visible shade of scarlet, and looked like he almost debated running away. Except Natasha peers through the stairs, and well. Rowan couldn’t make it up, with how much she lit up at seeing him. 

Idiots. The both of them.


End file.
